Cuando te ves Así
by Shashira
Summary: Una fiesta, un rubio y la chica despampanante ¿Qué hará?


Hola¡¡¡¡ Bueno ésta historia se me ocurrió a las tres de la mañana, asíq ue aquí la tenéis, escrita a la ligera. No he cambiado nada porque fue así como me salió. Eh... nada, que besos a todos¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Cuando te ves Así  
  
Entró como desde pequeño le habían enseñado. Seguro, altivo, comiéndose el mundo y lo que hiciese falta a su paso. Para algo era Draco Malfoy. Todos le miraban, bueno, ahí descansaba la gracia. Música muggle sonaba, y la pista estaba llena de magos bailando con sus parejas.  
  
Se dirigió directamente a la barra para coger una cerveza de mantequilla . Quedándose apoyado en ella, fijando sus ojos grises en los asistentes a la fiesta. Una chica morena y de pelo ondulado pasó por su lado. La siguió con la mirada y ella, cuando se encontraba a una distancia más que prudente, volteó y le sonrió. No estaba mal para comenzar la noche... nada mal.  
  
- Es Ravenclaw - le susurró alguien al oído - Es buena para una noche loca, pero no repitas, porque no es original en la cama.  
  
- Habló el gran experto - dijo con sorna - Blaise Zabini, el Rey del sexo en Hogwarts.  
  
Reían mientras se estrechaban las manos y Zabini señaló la pista de baile con su botella.  
  
- Las hay para todos los gustos, y yo me quedo con... - movía la botella de un lado a otro lentamente, buscando a su presa. - Esa.  
  
La bebida señalaba a una chica alta, de pelo liso y castaño, que bailaba alegremente con un chico pelirrojo que reconoció de inmediato.  
  
- La Sangre Sucia tiene novio, y es Weasley - le dijo despectivamente, pero Blaise solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No soy celoso. - respondió, mientras daba un trago largo a su cerveza de mantequilla y observaba con sus oscuros ojos los contoneos de Hermione Granger junto a Ron Weasley, que la agarraba por la cintura.  
  
Pero entonces la canción terminó y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, haciendo que todos los presentes murmuraran. Draco no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba distraído bebiendo, pero Zabini le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.  
  
- Retiro lo dicho - le dijo a Draco con voz impresionada - Yo me quedo con ella. - Y señaló la puerta. El rubio fijó sus ojos grises en el lugar indicado, y la botella cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
En el umbral había una chica. Vestía un ceñido traje verde y llevaba unas sandalias negras de tiras bastante altas, que le daban un aspecto muy elegante. Sus ojos eran marrones, miraban a todos con autosuficiencia y orgullo, ese orgullo que había llegado a atraer en su día a Draco.  
  
Dio un paso tras otro, dejando un aroma a caramelo que endulzaba el ambiente y dejaba a todos los asistentes hipnotizados.  
  
Sí, reconoció Draco Malfoy, ella es así: Ginny Weasley es así.  
  
Su melena pelirroja caía levemente ondulada y pequeñas hebras doradas le brillaban en el cabello. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, hasta estar a escasos centímetros, pero pasó sin siquiera mirarlo. Aquello le dejó más estupefacto de lo que estaba. Haciéndole recordar la noche anterior...  
  
Había estado con ella, encerrados en el aula de Encantamientos. Él apoyado en el pecho de la chica, y Ginny respirando agitada aún, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desnudos bajo las mantas, oliendo uno al aroma del otro. Entonces Draco se puso de pie, dando seguidamente un discurso en el que, dejaba más que claro, que aquello había sido todo casual, de una sola noche y que no volvería a repetirse. Y se fue, sin esperar una respuesta o una bofetada. Y dejando atrás a una pelirroja que en una noche, le dio lo que muchas otras nunca le habían dado.  
  
Cuando volvió a la realidad sonaba ya de nuevo la música y Ginny bailaba con un chico de pelo negro casi indomable. ¿Por qué hablaba con ese Potter, si sabe que no está a su altura? Una ira le invadió, haciendo que apretara los puños hasta dejar unas marcas en las palmas de las manos.  
  
Estaba linda, sexy, podría afirmarse que era la mejor de la fiesta. Y había sido suya la noche anterior...  
  
- Cuando la ves por los pasillos de la escuela - le dijo una voz profunda a su lado - No piensas en que esconde tantos... encantos. ¿Verdad?  
  
Draco asintió automáticamente a la afirmación de Zabini.  
  
¿Y ahora qué haría él? ¿Cómo la recuperaría? Falló, él fue el que falló. Dejándola marchar, escapar de su lado... ¿cómo se supone que debe vivir ahora sabiendo lo que ha perdido? ¿Sabiendo que lo tuvo y no lo conservó? Estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos... y aquella noche, aquélla noche de Diciembre fue suya sin condiciones. Y ahora bailaba con Potter.  
  
Dio un respingo al cruzar sus miradas, ella sonrió maliciosamente, de una manera casi siniestra. Y descubrió que Ginny lo sabía. Ella sabía lo que Draco sentía, la ira que lo invadía. Agarró a Harry por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Los ojos grises la observaban con odio ¿Tan mala y no eres mía?.  
  
"Esta es tú venganza, pelirroja", se dijo Draco Malfoy sonriendo melancólico, "y parece que te la tendré que pagar ésta noche, y con intereses".  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, si tiene algún error mil perdones, pero es que fue así como salió y no quise tocarlo. Besos¡¡¡ 


End file.
